The Most Painful Encounter
by KidaYuki
Summary: very said oneshot about a girl meeting her mamodo. Bewarned it is very emtional. please reveiw.


The Most Painful Encounter

_A/N: this is meant to be depressing (sorry if you like my comdies) unlike my other one shots I will not continue this. If you read it good you might cry. Some details purposely skipped to keep the rating down. About the character I submitted them to some fanfics that I liked as fan Mamodo's so don't be grr about that and if the meeting story is different it's cause I gave permission to change it, cause this is a said encounter. **I don't own Zatch Bell**. Weather you hate this one shot or loved it please review. Enjoy_:

_When you met some one that becomes a life long friend, the encounter isn't just your thrown into a room and forced to talk to each other… something must happen to draw one person to the other. Now whether it's a nice meeting or something heart breaking is a story between the best friends and between them alone._

Soft light lit the room early in the morning. It gave the cream room a golden tint. It was neat and tidy and the set up gave the room a feeling of royalty. A thick cream comfuter was rolled cutely to the shoulders of a girl sleeping. An alarm beside here bed suddenly screamed

Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with- (Evanescence, call me when you're sober)

Completely un-cutely the girl's fist pounded on her alarm clock. Groggily she pulled the covers off her self showing her strawberry pink dyed hair with blonde tips in an untidy wavy mess pass her shoulders. Deep blues eyes were half shut by the wish for more sleep.

In the restroom down the hall the girl brushed her messy hair and pulled it and forced it into braids. Her hair must absolutely hate the girl because once it was tied into controllable pig tail braids they curled upward, bouncing off her shoulders. And she placed in her deep red contacts and come how the blue in her eyes naturally turned pink.

She pulled on a white top that gave off a soft purple shade in a very mid evil style of puffy shoulders and long loss sleeves. For her bottom her wore faded blue jeans. The finally touch was to come next.

"Calista aren't you going to eat?" an old man yelled toward the restroom with a faded English accent.

"Yeah grandpa, I'm coming!" Calista shouted back stomping out of the restroom.

Walking through the house was going on a grand toward of a castle. The dinning room was beside the grand library. In the grand library the walls where lined with book after book and a grand staircase was on an upper laid. Right in the middle of the room, just besides the ceiling, was a masterful portairt of Lady Suzan. On the ground level the other eleven members.

Calista entered the Dinning room, which was a laborite long table with candles very seven chairs. An old man with messy wavy hair was eating a pail of pancakes with his top hat with a floating question mark on top. The old man's noise was very long and could confuse baby birds for their mother's beak full of food.

"Good morning grandpa!" Calista cheered taking the chair with food beside him.

"Ah yes good morning Calista. Tell me did you have another soundless dream again?" Calista's stare went black.

"How did you know my dreams where soundless, and don't say-"

"Hahaha! I knew you would ask! It is because I am-"

In an unenthusiastic voice Calista muttered in unison, "Doctor Riddles the wonder full doctor that knows all"

"Any way I didn't know you where having soundless dreams I just thought I would ask!"

"You crazy person, when do I get to pick your nursing home?"

Dr. Riddles gasped, "How dare you say such a thing! I will never be locked into a nursing home!"

"Yeah I'm sure, I get to pick whether to take care of you like a slave or just lock you up someplace and forget about you till your dead."

He gasped again, and then completely changing the topic, "anyway, Katie invited us to dinner at her place."

"Let me guess" Calista joked, suddenly in a much brighter tone, "She and Kevin are finally announcing the-"

"Shh! don't say it!" Riddles pulled a finger to his lips, "she doesn't realize yet they we knew he was the one for her about a year ago."

"haha! That's true she didn't get the gift so she gets these things pulled over her all the time."

"Why do you find it funny?"

"Because, I do!" Calista stuck her tongue out.

Hours passed and Calista had walked with a spring in her step all day. Her older sister was finally getting married!

At lunch a friend of Calista's took note of the over normal joy, "Ha! You weren't even up set when the math teacher called on you and _as normal _you completely bombed the answer."

"You know your lucky you're my friend other wise," Calista grin was extend ear to ear, "You'd find out how people pass out from getting hit in the collar bone."

"Oh a threat!" the girl egged, "Common you're never this happy. You're always complaining about some magical feat that your big sister achieved light years before you could. You're always complaining about miss perfection and comparing you're self to her miss c student."

Calista joked, "Oh well, she died. I have no more competition."

The spacey girl that every group seems to have snapped into the conversation, "WHAT YOUR SISTER DIED?"

The cafeteria did not miss this out burst, every one turned around to see who the victim was. In this case it was the spacey girl with Calista's hands tied tightly around her neck.

The bell ending school signaled the release of a great mob, bursting onto the streets. Calista walked toward the busses just about skipping and pulling the spacey girl along.

The loud honk from a car horn cause every one in the vicinity to jump and turn around. A twenty year old woman with messy wavy blond hair pass her shoulders and blue eyes was sticking half way out of a white truck waving franticly.

"Katie!" Calista shouted, "Sorry, go ahead space cadet!"

"Oh okay, Hey! You Just Called Me That AGAIN!"

Calista opened the door and hopped inside her sister's truck. "Hey Katie."

"Somebody's happy," she smirked, "was it a boy?"

"Get you mind out of the gutter!"

"Oh I wasn't thinking like that! You're just abnormally happy."

"Like you're one to talk."

"Oh My God you know about me announcing my engagement to Kevin?" Katie suddenly shouted.

"uh, no, but that's for letting me know what dinner is about."

Katie slung her self over the steering wheel. "I never know with you and grandpa! You guys always know stuff when I don't, and you always know what's going on with me before I figure it out!"

"You read like a book, now are we going to get out of the parking lot?"

Calista gritted her teeth as Katie broke every driving rule known to man and several known to monkeys, forcing their way out of the school parking lot.

Continuing to break every driving law and NOT get caught Katie drove into the city. Her reason being, "Grandpa said I could take you out shopping for dinner tonight." Katie drove into a large public parking lot and shut off the death monster.

Katie looked to the ground, she was turning a slight shade of pink, "Calista?"

"Hm?" something seemed odd, Katie never stared out anything subtly, it was all an emotional roller coaster with her.

"You know I'm very happy. I really love Kevin. I finally found a person I want to be with and it's such a happy feeling. Getting the wedding ready is going to be murder and I'll stress out to the point where I'll snap at every one, but I want you know,"

Calista was very entrapped by Katie's words and every word stuck in her head.

"I want you to feel happy like his too. It's the best feeling in the world and no matter who it is or what's going on I want you to be happy like this."

Calista broke the car rules and throw herself into a hug over the painful middle armrest, "It might not matter at this point, but I hate you in every way for being perfect but I'm in your coiner and I'll snap at you for snapping at me. Plus you're a coward and I'll be there the hole way."

Katie pulled out of the hug laughing with tears rolling down her checks, "you are, heh, absolutely, ha, the nice, heh, person I will ever met."

Calista laughed in the same teary matter.

The two exited the car and sated the half-mile walk to the grocery store. Cars were zooming every which way on the road. Tall buildings towered over the pair.

Two blocks to go, beside the only park in town Katie stopped and called to a person walking toward them. "Kevin!"

The person jolted at hearing Katie's voice and pushed through the crowd toward her. "Katie!" He called in a deep voice.

With out hesitation the two entered a deep embrace.

"Hem-hem," Calista coughed, pretending to clear her throat. She went unnoticed, "I'm still here you know," she muttered as the couple began making out. Bored Calista glanced to the park.

Under the tree a deep pink bunny-rabbit sat beside a deep green book propped up against the tree.

"A pink rabbit?" Calista muttered. At this moment the rabbit looked through it's deep red eyes and made eye contact.

"Hey Calista we're going across the street to buy somethings, stay here okay?" with out even stopping to get and answer Katie and Kevin crossed the road.

The green book beside the pink rabbit began to glow causing the rabbit to leap up and shot Calista a startled expression.

"How weird..." Calista muttered. Quickly her innards became ice, she covered her mouth and dropped to her knees. Her eyes were forced open and bulging at the spot that her sister and Kevin were pushing along in the middle of the road.

It happened quickly but it felt like a painful eternity. A red sport's car, ignoring the stoplight zoomed on through. Both Katie and Kevin were thrown into the air as rag puppets. Their bodies parted from each other. Kevin crashed and skidded across the ground.

Calista could no longer hear but people were screaming and the red car contained to move on it's war path. Katie's body was tossed into the air and landed on the windshield of another car. Shattering the glass and falling through on the shocked person's dash board.

Time still stood still, Calista remained grounded on the concrete sidewalk. People were screaming and pushing cells to their ears. Calista still remained grounded, not thinking and her body quivering.

She only moved when Katie was pulled into an ambulance and she demanded not to be parted from her sister. Calista swallowed several lumps in her throat as they forced her over and over to tell what happened, and everything about her sister. From the name and age to if she's a drinker. Each question closer to the mannerisms of Katie the more Calista had to fight the burning in her eyes and the lump pushing father and father up. Calista wondered if the contents of her school lunch would show themselves again. She body felt cold and was shivering badly.

It felt as though the car had hit her.

Katie was rushed into the hospital and Dr. Riddles was waiting. As Katie was wheeled in and Calista ran beside the paramedics. She was wheeled into a room where Neither could follow, and Kevin was wheeled pass them with a woman running next to them.

Calista, Dr. Riddles, and the other woman, Kevin's mother, waited in the waiting room, all refusing to mutter a word. Calista refused to even open her mouth for the nausea would force it's way through.

A nurse walked into the waiting room. She had a sad but clam look on her face. The worst part of the job was coming next, the worst part of the job which was done hundards of times a day.

"Are you the Riddles and Black?"

All parties nodded.

"Please come with me."

The nurse led them into a sterol white room. It was known without saying. Katie's happy face was frozen, not a breath rolled out. Her body was covered with a white sheet, starting to stain by the crimson that had not stopped pouring out of her body. Kevin was in the same state.

Dr. Riddles gritted his teeth and looked down, "Not this feeling again."

Kevin's mother broke down in tears and collapsed at his bedside.

Calista furrowed her brows and clenched her fists. She opened her mouth every slightly and in a clam voice, "excuse I need to go to the restroom."

Kevin's mother shouted as Calista left the room, "You horrid child! Your sister and love is dead and you cannot show any remorse!"

Calista walked into the restroom and locked the door behind her. Her lunch heaved out of her mouth. Calista gripped the sink for support as she heaved.

Once her lunch was gone she collapsed to the ground. Whipping the burning acid off her mouth and wishing the taste would leave her mouth. With no one watching she placed her hand over her mouth and sobbed sightlently.

"you do know there is nothing wrong with letting people see you cry…" a warm voice called from the window.

The pink rabbit was sitting on the windowsill holding the large green book that was larger then her small body.

"Shut up what do you know you cursed demon!"

"There is nothing wrong about crying when you hurt."

"I told you to shut up! You and that book killed my sister!"

calmly the rabbit replied, "I can do no such thing."

"THEN WHY WAS SHE HIT AFTER YOUR CURSED BOOK STARTED TO GLOW?"

"I had nothing to do with her death."

Calista was losing the ability to stand, "SHUT UP! Shut Up! Shut…. Shut up…" again Calista broke in sobs on the ground.

The pink rabbit placed her book on the windowsill and hopped gently onto Calista's lap. Calista cried with only the rabbit as her witness.

_Crying on some one's shoulder is painful. On the shoulder of your close friend, on the shoulder of a stranger. A person can cry freely only on the shoulder of some one so painfully close, some one that can truly feel the pain radiating out of your tears. The person you run to is called your friend forever_

_A/N: what cha think? I bet at first you guys were like… "This is a tragedy?" please review. I put a lot of heart into it. _


End file.
